The inventive concept relates to a package substrate in which a through hole is formed in a pattern layer to prevent crack propagation, and a semiconductor package including the package substrate.
As electronic devices become small and portable, a user frequently drops the electronic devices and thus, the electronic devices get broken. As a result, electric connection in the electronic devices may be cut due to the impact when the electronic devices are dropped, and thus, research into improving reliability of the electronic devices has been actively conducted.